1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a donor substrate for transfer, and a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device displays an image by using a combination of light emitted from a plurality of pixels. In an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, each pixel is formed of a pixel circuit, and an organic light emitting diode of which operation is controlled by the pixel circuit. The organic light emitting diode includes a pixel electrode, an organic emission layer, and a common electrode.
One of the pixel electrode and the common electrode is a hole injection electrode (anode) and the other is an electron injection electrode (cathode). Holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode are combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the excitons discharge energy to emit light.
Methods of forming an organic emission layer includes a deposition method using a metal mask, a printing method using an inkjet or nozzle printer, and a thermal transfer method using a donor substrate for transfer. Although the thermal transfer method has a relatively simple process, a light absorptance amount of the thermal transfer method is not high since a material such as molybdenum or chromium for forming a light-heat conversion layer has reflectivity even if it is low reflectivity.
Accordingly, the light-heat conversion layer does not absorb energy transferred from a light source sufficiently so that a transfer rate drops when an organic emission layer is formed, thereby deteriorating the resolution.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may include information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.